


Trust

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, is it a relationship or a Relationship the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: It's all about trust.
Relationships: Coby & Monkey D. Luffy
Series: Myde's Fictober Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950175
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fictober20





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Prompt: I Trust You

“You’ll be the end of me someday,” Coby said. There was something akin to resignation in his normally-warm magenta eyes, something Luffy could only pinpoint after knowing Coby for years.

Luffy was King, and Coby was a Vice Admiral, one of the next in line to become an Admiral when one of them retired or died.

“Psh. Coby will be fine.” Luffy cupped his Vice Admiral’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “Coby’s strong. I trust him.”

Coby’s eyes went wide, and he sucked in a breath. He softened. “I trust you too, Luffy,” he replied.

Luffy laughed, light and carefree.


End file.
